Birthday Party Second
by IridescentOne
Summary: For Mavis' 118th birthday, Johnny appeared and made an unforgettable birthday party. Now, a year later, when their relationship is blossoming and everyone accepted Johnny in the Hotel Transylvania, Mavis and the rest of the gang want to repay Johnny. I absolutely do not own Hotel Transylvania, this is for fun and enjoyment only.


It was 6:00 AM on the big lobby clock in Hotel Transylvania. Air outside was warm, for it was summer. Sun was up, and strangely, so were Mavis and her father, along with their friends Murray, Frank and Griffin. They were in the decorated lobby, each carrying a bag or boxes.

,,Ow, ow, ow!'' Murray exclaimed as he _tried_ to get across the lobby with three cardboard boxes on top of each other in his arms and one on his head. He ended up failing, with the top box falling and spilling it's contents across the floor. He fell too, crashing other three into Mavis, who then stumbled, dropped her bag with fireworks and fell onto a table. He got up and observed the mess ,,I was .not. The cause of that.''

,,Yeah, whatever.'' Groaned Mavis, rubbing her forehead.

,,Are you kidding me?'' Dracula stood at the front door, not impressed.

,,Aw, Drac, man, I'm sorry, I tripped.'' Murray tried to pick thing up, but failed to grasp them all.

,,No one knew.'' Frank added, picking contents of one box from floor and back into it.

,,Now, hurry up! Johnny birthday is three days! We _need_ everything in place before he comes, and that is day after tomorrow.'' Dracula was in his usual prepare-the-perfect-party mood.

Collective agreements were heard and everyone went of to their duties. They decided to throw Johnny perfect birthday party, like he had done for Mavis a year ago now. Monsters here got used to Johnny, and some changed their opinion of humans, at least a little bit. He started bringing changes to the hotel, a new piece of technology or some other uncommon item each time he got back from a trip. Dracula was a bit skeptic (easy word) at first, but Mavis was absolutely impressed. Their relationship grew well, and finally, everyone was fine with that (although maybe not the Chef).

In the lobby, a large banner with ,,Happy Birthday, Jonathan Johnny-stein!'' written on it. There were tables with decorative covers everywhere, new musical instruments, gift boxes and special food and drinks everywhere. Dracula had his friends and the zombie team do the work, while he planned.

,,Uh, Dad, don't you think Johnny would like some human food? Because, you know, our food is strange to him?'' Mavis asked her father, looking at the food being prepared.

,,No, sweetheart, I think it will be just fine. These are very special recipes, I am certain he will like them.'' He replied, certain.

,,That is what worries me'' Mavis thought as she moved away to help Frank set the confetti cannons.

Then, a ,,boom!'' was heard upstairs. Drac and Mavis rushed upstairs, followed by Frank. ,,Alright, who is…'' Dracula trailed when he saw a burnt-looking Murray next to a firework. ,,I thought I had those on the roof.'' Drac was not impressed, again. ,,Uh yeah, this was a leftover. We thought it won't work'' Griffin explained. ,,Well, we _saw_ it does, right?'' Murray joked.

,,That is an old joke, you know.''

,,Arhg. Clean up.''

A car was heard approaching the front gate. They came out to see Wayne and Wanda with their children coming. ,,Wayne, my friend! Welcome! Did you have a good trip?'' Dracula asked, happy to see them.

,,Hi Drac! Yea, fine, but kids are exhausting. Okay, kids, easy! Don't want to ruin anything!'' Wayne looked weary from the calling. Wanda, however, was calm as usual as she greeted them and went after the kids.

,,Anyways, I brought some human food as Mavis asked. Don't ask how I got it, okay?'' Then he turned to the door. ,,Hey, guys. Wow, good job here. Done isn't it?''

,,Yea. Just waited for you guys to arrive with supplied.'' Mavis said.

They went inside, carrying the supplied Wayne brought. Now all they had to do is wait for Johnny. The Hotel was quite impressive now. Everywhere were hanging banners with messages, pictures of Johnny and the others, things he liked and of course, a band to play modern music, with which zombie composers and mariachi skeletons were not happy at all. They hoped he would be impressed.

Finally, they day came. They agreed to meet Johnny in the evening before the hotel and act like they know nothing. Then, footsteps were heard and Johnny came out of the forest with his backpack. And a flashlight

,,Oh, hi Drac, man! Hey guys! Mavis'' He ran up to them, greeted them and hugged Mavis.

,,Hi, Johnny! So good to finally see you!'' She returned the hug, smiling. They separated and he looked at everyone.

,,So how have you been?'' He asked.

,,All good Johnny, all good. Come on, let's get you to the hotel. Move it! Frank! Murray!'' Dracula motioned to the car, rushing his friends who were looking at some things in Johnny's backpack. They quickly put them back and somehow, all of them got into the car with Griffin driving.

In the car, there were weird loos shared, that all read ,,don't say anything', and Johnny felt awkward as he tried to start a conversation, wondering why everyone is acting strange and not talking as usual. They seemed nervous. He didn't even mention is birthday. He would do it later, so it doesn't look like he is making a big deal out of it, he thought.

But as they closed in to the hotel, something was odd. There were some glowing tinsels and figures of people who represented, as he later realized, people from the hotel. In the lobby, an unusual music was heard instead of mariachi. Was that…pop? Before he could open his mouth to ask anything, Mavis took his hand and dragged him in the hotel lobby ,,Johnny, come on! This way!'' She sounded excited. There, he stood speechless at the sigh. His type of music was played, everyone was cheering, they sent out drinks on the flying serving plates and there was a special firework show outside that started the , while inside special effects showed some of their together moments, with the flying tables performing a chase. Everyone turned to him fully and in unison, said ,,Happy Birthday, Johnny! Welcome back!''. Now, he did not expect them to remember, but _this_... ,,Wow, thank you guys so much'' He exclaimed thankfully to everyone. They all nodded, grinning, congratulating Dracula and each other for a well done job, before Mavis pulled him to the dance floor, for a song Frank and others were playing. As the music slowed down, she leaned in an kissed him, whispering ,,Happy birthday, Johnny!''. ,,Thank you, Mavis.''. Man, he loved this place.


End file.
